hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Overrun
? A portal to another realm, known simply as Carlinworld, is discovered on a private island in 1987 off the coast of the United States of America, named Hargrave Island. The owner of the island, Joseph Carlin, establishes the Hargrave Carlinworld Research Society with the intention of exploring the realm. Over the years they located, documented and captured many creatures and beings from the realm (referred to as Monster's), many of whom were relocated to cages and holding pens on Hargrave Island. On August 11th a research team with the realm were attacked and pursued by a large group of assorted monsters. Some of the retreating researchers managed to reach the gateway back to their world but the pursuing monsters continued to chase them, charging through the Island's established defenses. Reinforcements were called but within an hour the majority of people were evacuated from the island and the Monster's had taken over. After one week, following conversations between Joseph & the United States Government, a group of specialized personnel are assembled to travel to the island, so as to both locate survivors and asses the situation. The group is divided into separate teams and will be dropped off at various locations on the island. The teams are: Team A: Samantha, Warren, Michael, Sho, Yang, Lucas, Damba, several unnamed people Team B: Several unnamed people Team C: Cage, several unnamed people Team A will search the H.C.R.S. research facility, Team C will search the town of Harold's Point & Team B will search the smaller town of Coffman's Place. The three teams are sent out. Team A lands a short distance from their destination unharmed. Team B however is immediately attacked by an unseen being and the entire group is killed, before their choppers even land. Team C lands at their location. Team A reaches the facility, finding noteworthy signs of damage and no signs of life. Team C searches the town, finding nothing but rotting, mutilated corpses. Back at the facility, Team A discovers that all of the holding pens and cells are empty. In the town, as Cage & Team C continue their search, they are attacked by the Handless. Several of the monsters are killed but they swarm the group, causing Cage and others to retreat into a house. Several Handless pursue them and they fight throughout the house. Cage is forced to hide as all of her comrades are killed. Back at the facility, Lucas searches a part of the facility by himself. Unbeknownst to him, he is pursued silently by the fairies. He is attacked by the fairies and his screams alert the others. They arrive just as he is slain by the wicked little creatures. The group closes and locks the door of the room containing the fairies, locking them in. They attempt to break the glass on the door window but the group seals it up. At the intended landing site of Team B, a bruised and scratched survivor, Henry, arrives. He searches the town for survivors but finds no-one. He stumbles upon a large humanoid monster called a Terror, devouring his deceased comrades. He hides behind a building but is discovered by another Terror and is eaten. Team A regroups and assesses their situation. As they do, they hear the roar of an unknown creature. The group decide to leave and grab what they need. Back in the town, Cage slowly emerges from her hiding spot within the house. She slowly exits the room, heads downstairs and exits the house, avoiding several Handless. She does her best to find surviving comrades, finding a scarred Malcolm. They take cover as the Handless move closer. While hiding, they notice a young girl hiding across the street. When things are clear Cage rushes to her. Her name is Sophie. The two go quiet and Cage goes under the car with Sophie as a tall, large human wielding large cleavers approaches. He stops near the car, looking around. Cage does her best to keep Sophie quiet. As the Butcher looks towards the car, Malcolm makes a scene, running into the house behind him, leading Butcher into the house. A couple of handless follow as well. Cage tells Sophie to stay quiet and says she will be back shortly. Cage makes her way into the house slowly and quietly. She ambushes one handless, stabbing it in the head, killing it. She searches the house more, discovering a dying Malcolm, who passes away if front of her. She kills the other handless immediately after. As she heads towards the front door, she is ambushed by the Butcher. She is able to dodge his blades but is roughed up in the process. She manages to slice his Achilles and utilizes the chance to stab him multiple times before decapitating him. She exits the house and collects Sophie before heading off. Michael is attacked by an Eater as he finishes relieving himself. The others rush to his location and kill the creature as he attempts to defend himself. A handful of Eater's emerges and they are killed one by one. The group make their way out of the forest and into a meadow with long grass. Suddenly they hear a mass of sound and crouch low. They remain silent as a horde of Eater's emerge from the forest. The horde slowly makes its way into the grass. ? is attacked from behind with a scythe. He is hoisted up and turned around and is faced by Mr Scythe, who kills ? brutally by letting the scythe shaft to slip down before stopping it, which cuts ? more.